


you’re my best friend.

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mileven, My babies are in love, i wrote this when i was fourteen don’t judge, mentioned jancy, mentioned lumax, mileven fluff, mileven one shot, mileven one shots based on taylor swift songs are my kink, the party has my whole heart, this is an old one shot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: one night he wakes,strange look on his facepauses then says“you’re my best friend.”





	you’re my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this when i was fourteen don’t judge. it did well on wattpad so i wanted to post it here. 
> 
> inspired by “you are in love” by taylor swift

"one night he wakes, strange look on his face. pauses, then says, you're my best friend."

eleven hopper was mike wheeler's absolute best friend. 

don't tell anyone, he didn't want to make the party feel bad.

but the truth was there was no one in the world he'd rather talk to, spend time with, or make memories with. 

she was his person. the one person he could go to for anything. the one person he would do anything for, and when he said that he meant absolutely anything. 

she didn't judge him and he didn't judge her. 

he was her person. the one person who could make her feel more emotion in one second than she had felt in her entire lifetime. the one person who she felt completely safe with. 

they completed each other, they needed each other. 

and that was apperant to anyone who saw the two together. they were so wrapped around eachother's finger it was absolutely ridiculous. 

like almost every friday afternoon the boys, el, and max were downstairs, attempting to play d&d, max didn't care for the game, but she secretly loved how the boys got so excited when they were teaching the girls. 

el was actually growing more and more interested in the game every time she played, while she could tell that it was doing the exact opposite to max, the more max played the more she hated the game.

but el liked the way she could create a character, one that could be so much like her or so much different. el liked having control over her life, she had never ever had that in her life before. 

but her favorite part of the game was mike. 

he was so funny to watch. he completely got into his character and el loved seeing his face light up while he played. she loved how his voice would change as he pretended to be different people. she loved when he would laugh so hard he'd throw his head back. 

in the past mike's favorite part of the game would be the crazy adventures him and his friends would have, but that was quickly changing. he had a new favorite part of the game. 

and that was el. 

he loved how she seemed to forget about everything that had happened to her in her life and she was just a teenage girl playing a game with her friends. he loved when something good would happen to her and her face would light up and a huge smile would illuminate her face. 

more often then not mike caught himself looking at her, just starring. he didn't know why he did it so often but he liked watching her, she was such a mystery to him and everything she did grabbed his attention. 

and every time something good happened to her or she deafted a monster in the game he could not help the proud smile that graced his features. 

el was oblivious to this, but the rest of the party was not. they would constantly nudge each other whenever they saw mike starring at eleven, which was a lot. 

it was 11 o'clock when karen wheeler finally came downstairs to see the group still playing d&d. "okay wrap it up." she said, while picking up some cups that the kids had left out, "everyone needs to be ready for bed in 5 minutes, you don't need to go to sleep but just get ready." 

all of the kid's parents had decided that the kids could still have group sleepovers, only if the girls and boys slept on different sides of the room. they trusted the kids because, well they were only 14 and they hadn't given them reason not to trust them. 

the kids nodded their heads and found themselves running in different directions to get ready for bed. 

in four minutes the kids were ready and were setting up to watch movies. earlier that year ted put a tv in the basement where mike and the party could all watch movies at. 

karen came to check on them, telling them to remember the rules and to tell them, “goodnight.” 

the kids had settled on e.t. to watch. it had become a tradition to have these sleepovers every friday night, and every time they tried to watch a different movie. like usual dustin and will sprawled themselves on the floor. lucas and max were also on the floor but they were inches away from each other, their hands interlocked. 

el and mike took the sofa, they never knew how to sit and their position seemed to change every time. no matter what they did there was this awkwardness hanging in the air and sometimes mike felt like it was going to suffocate him. 

it wasn't a bad awkwardness, it was the exact awkwardness you would expect from these two. because they didn't know if they should make a move or not, not knowing what to do kind of awkwardness. the kind you feel when you're around someone you like and you don't know if they like you, even though they do. 

their hands were always just centimeters away from each other. sometimes mike would interlock their hands, they both liked that but refused to admit it to each other. 

but this time it was different, she had seen nancy and johnathan watching movies together and they were always smushed up against each other. 

el had seen max and lucas smushed against each other while watching movies. she didn't understand why her and mike didn't sit like that. 

weren't they like all the others?

she had seen nancy and johnathan put their lips together. 

she had seen max and lucas do the same thing. 

and mike had pressed his lips to hers a few times. 

they were like like the others. 

it made el mad that her and mike didn't sit closer to eachother so she did something she had never done. 

she glanced over at mike his back was pressed against the couch, a piece of hair had fallen in between his eyes as he watched the movie intently his hand was so close to el's. she reached over and interlocked her fingers with his. 

he looked at her, turning his head slowly. he starred at her, a shocked expression on his face, he would've never guessed that she would do that. 

"i-is this okay?" she asked, stuttering slightly, afraid it wasn't okay. 

"y-yeah." he said and gave her a big smile before squeezing her hand and turning back to the movie. 

but they weren't close enough for el, she did something she had seen max do before, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, he turned slightly to see that she was looking back up at him. 

her eyes were wide and a goofy smile lit up her face. he was stunned and it took him a second to comprehend everything. finally he smiled back at her before she turned her attention to the tv. 

they stayed like that for the entire movie, both mike and eleven were so incredibly happy it was unreal. 

the movie ended and the pair found that they were the only two still awake. 

dustin had fallen asleep on the floor, his hand still in the popcorn bowl. will had fallen asleep, covered in blankets, he had to have at least 16 and he was wrapped in them very tightly. lucas and max had fallen asleep, still holding hands. 

mike glanced at his watch 1:15 am. el took her head out of mike's shoulder, which caused him to frown. she looked at him, smiling widely. 

"el, you should get some sleep." he said, she shook her head. 

"no. not tired. i want to talk." she said to him. "unless you want to sleep." 

this time he shook his head. "no, i would much rather talk to you." 

she smiled at him before adjusting so that she could see him, their hands still interlocked. he did the same so that he could gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. 

"what do you want to talk about?" he asked, as he subconsciously rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

"anything. tell me about today." she said and he chuckled before he started talking to her about his day. 

the pair talked for hours, it was 3:47 when mike noticed el yawn, "let's get you to bed." he whispered and this time she didn't protest. 

he started to move away from her to give her some space but she grabbed his arm, looking at him, pleadingly. "no, closer." she whispered, yawning again. his eyes grew wide but he came back and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

they got comfortable and mike felt like his heart was going to beat out of his damn chest. she was so close to him, he always wanted her this close. 

as he closed his eyes, he recalled the past few hours. she listened to him and he listened to her. they laughed and they fought about stupid things. he felt whole with her. he felt like he could tell her about anything. 

she was his best friend. 

"el?" he whispered through the dark.

"mhmm?" she mumbled. 

"you're my best friend." he said, and he felt her lift her head up, the moonlight was just bright enough for him to see the big smile on her face.

"you're my best friend too." she whispered and mike returned the giant smile that had graced el's features. 

they knew that meant so much more, even el who knew very little about love and relationships knew that he felt something so strong for her. 

and he did, he loved her. 

and she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that sucked big time but thanks for reading my dears! <33


End file.
